Two Brothers And A Best Friend
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: The reader is Sam and Dean's younger sister. She decides she's had enough of their protecting and sneaks out on a hunt by herself. She comes back hurt and Kevin, her best friend and secret crush, promises to keep her secret and patches her up. Except, it's hard to keep this kind of secret from her big brothers, and it isn't long before they find out. How will her brothers react?


**Hey guys! So here's another reader insert! I wrote this one a while back, but it's one of my favorites and I wanted to post it here too!**

 **This fic was inspired by the 3 following imagines:**

Imagine you are Sam and Dean's younger sister and they find out that you snuck out on a mission of your own. **AND** Imagine asking Kevin to help you cover up an injury from a hunt you don't want Sam and Dean to know about. **AND** Imagine the look on Dean and Sam's faces when they catch you making out with Kevin in the Bunker.

 **This is my longest fic ever and also my first KevinxReader! So yeah I hope y'all enjoy this! :)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hot wired the first car I saw and sped the heck out of there, my right wrist and left shoulder screaming in pain. Not to mention I had a ton of cuts and bruises all over. Do you know how hard it is to drive a car with one hand and one shoulder? It's pretty hard.

Man, I had screwed up. I screwed up really bad. I had broken one of the first, most important rules Sam and Dean had given me when they let me start hunting. Never go on a hunt alone. I was dead meat when I got home and Sam and Dean saw my injuries and put it together.

Why do I have to be so gosh darn stubborn? It runs in the family, I guess. I don't even know why I was so scared of them finding out. I'm an adult. It's not like they can do anything, whether they are my older brothers or not.

I ditched the car about two miles from the bunker, which meant I had to walk the rest of the way. Oh, did I mention that it was the middle of the night? Heh heh...

I didn't know what time of the night it was when I finally got to the bunker. I didn't really care. I was pretty sure my wrist was broken, and my shoulder was most likely dislocated. It would be _so much_ fun explaining this to my brothers.

I snuck into the bunker as quietly as possible. They were asleep when I left and they were probably still asleep. Maybe I could avoid the conversation I didn't want to have until tomorrow. Or maybe just never.

I walked in and saw a light coming from the library. I was praying that it wasn't Sam or Dean, but Kevin doing some late night studying/researching. Please be Kevin. Please be Kevin.

I held my breath as I peeked around the corner. It was Kevin! Thank goodness! He could keep this secret. And he could help me with my injuries...

I walked right into the bunker's library and Kevin looked up at the sound of my footsteps. "Hey, Y/N," he greeted. I saw his eyes fall to my hand that I was clutching. "What happened?"

"I uh... I need to ask a favor, Kevin." I walked closer to him and he nodded. He looked both scared and concerned about what I was going to ask him. "I need help, uh, fixing up these injuries."

"Why can't Sam or Dean help you? They've got more experience with that kind of thing, right?"

"You're right, but I'm asking you. They can't know how I got these injuries," I told him.

"How did you get them, then?" I had a feeling he already knew how. Kevin wasn't stupid.

"I was on a hunt."

"Alone? Y/N-" he started.

"Please, save me the speech I'm going to hear later from Sam and Dean. Can you just... please help me out with this?" I pleaded.

"Alright," he agreed. He stood up and led me to his room where he sat me on the bed and started digging around the room for what I was assuming to be a medical kit. He found it and made his way over to me. "I'm no expert at this."

"It's fine."

"Is it? I mean, come on Y/N, I'm not a doctor," Kevin said as he started bandaging my wrist. I winced but urged him to continue when he stopped to see if I was okay.

"And neither are Sam and Dean, but they've had worse than this and patched each other up fine. You can do it Kev." I smiled reassuringly.

He remained silent as he finished wrapping my wrist. He tied off the bandages and sat back. "Okay, any other injuries you want me to fix?"

"My left shoulder. I'm pretty sure it's dislocated," I said.

Kevin sighed but said, "I can try."

"Thanks, Kev. You're the best." I smiled slightly.

"Okay, um..." He situated himself behind me, his hands on my shoulder. "Ready?"

I nodded.

"On three. One, two, three." Just as he said 'three' he made the quick motion that popped my shoulder back in place. I grunted at the quick jolt but then moved my shoulder around just to make sure it was in the right place. It was all fixed up.

"Hey, you said you're not a doctor, so where'd you learn how to do that?" I asked him curiously, my eyebrows raised, making a questioning look.

He walked into the other room, and then came back with a washcloth. He sat down next to me again and answered, "One time, when I was a kid, a friend of mine dislocated his shoulder but didn't want his parents finding out how it happened so I researched how to pop a dislocated shoulder back in place and just... did it." He shrugged as he started cleaning the many cuts I had all over my arms.

"Cool. I'm always interested in learning more about you. That was definitely interesting."

He smiled a little bit then asked, "So how did you end up getting a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and a billion cuts? And why can't you tell Sam and Dean?"

"I already told you," I replied. "I was on a hunt. A hunt I know they most likely wouldn't have let me on if they knew about it so that's the main reason I went on the hunt," I explained.

"So why'd you go then? If you knew they wouldn't let you go. You were alone, which is even worse."

"To prove I'm not their baby sister who has to stay behind on every hunt they think might be dangerous. They let me be a hunter. So," I raised my hands in the air in frustration, being careful when I remembered my broken wrist. "Let me be one. Dangerous situations come with the job."

"Okay."

"That's it? Just 'okay'?" I questioned, mocking his voice.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I dunno. I was expecting something more serious or for you to act like you are disgusted by my behavior."

"Why would I do something like that? I'm your friend, Y/N, not your parent. Or your brother for that matter. I'm your friend; I'm here for you." He reached out and rested his hand on top of mine. I ignored the comforting feeling that the warmth of his hand brought to mine.

"Thanks, Kev."

We sat in silence as he finished up cleaning the rest of my cuts. When he finished bandaging the ones that kept bleeding, he finally sat back, sighing. "Okay, so... Anything else or are you all fixed up now?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks Kevin." I smiled. I then stood up, yawning. "I should probably turn in for the night." I was so exhausted. It was the middle of the... morning... I checked the clock on the wall and it was 4am. _Oh great._

Kevin stood up and walked me to the door. "Goodnight."

"Hey, thanks again for patching me up. I really have no idea how I'm going to explain my broken wrist to my brothers."

"You'll figure it out. You always do." He gave me a reassuring smile before I left his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning I was up before any of the guys, which was surprising since I hardly got any sleep last night and Sam was usually up by 7am. I had put on a big sweatshirt, even though it was hot as heck, to hide the cuts on my arms and the bandages on my wrist. I decided to embrace the peace and quiet for a while. I might be able to hide the fact that I went out on a hunt alone for a little while, but Sam and Dean would find out soon enough, and basically the few hours (if I'm lucky) of them not knowing would be at least a little bit relaxing.

I ate my breakfast in silence and before I knew it, my moment of silence was over. Sam joined me in the kitchen, soon followed by Dean.

Dean smiled at me as he passed me and made his way to the breakfast cereal.

Sam got toast and sat across the table from me. "Aren't you hot wearing that?"

I looked down at the baggy sweatshirt I was wearing and shrugged. "No," I answered, but I was lying through my teeth. I was hot. I just wasn't going to take it off because one, they'd see my injuries. And two, even if I wanted to, taking it off with one hand would be quite a struggle. It had been hard enough getting it on this morning. My shoulder was sore now and I didn't want to mess with it any more than absolutely necessary.

"Are you sure?" Dean came over with his cereal and sat down next to Sam. So now both of them were sitting across from me.

Just as I was about to answer, Kevin came in the room. I focused my attention on him, hoping to change the subject. "Morning, Kevin."

"Morning, Y/N," he responded, proceeding to make himself breakfast. Well, that was great. Thanks, Kevin, for giving me a reason to talk about something else. I _really_ appreciate it.

"So what's on today's agenda, Sammy?" Dean asked. _Phew._

"Oh, uh, I found a case. Nearby, actually. Sounds witchy," Sam answered.

I was sure I lost all color in my face at that statement. There was no coincidence that that was the same hunt I had just gone on by myself last night. And now Dean and Sam wanted to go do it. How was I gonna get out of this one?

"Sounds promising. Y/N? You wanna suit up and we can go get this witch?" Dean asked me. Oh, if he knew what that witch had been doing, he wouldn't have asked me that question.

"Actually, I don't feel very well today. I was planning on just staying home and hanging out with Kevin if that's okay?" I asked, bonus points for me because it wasn't even a lie.

"You feeling alright?"

"Girl stuff," I blurted out. And that, of course, caused Sam and Dean to immediately look away from me, nervously. I don't know why, but the subject made them so uncomfortable. It's a natural, female occurrence, yet somehow it always got them.

I heard Kevin snickering behind me. He knew I was lying. I turned around and shot him a look. He stopped. I turned back around and sighed.

"Alright, well, Dean and I will head out and you can join in when you feel better, okay?" Sam suggested.

I just nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In less than an hour, the guys were suited up in their FBI suits and ready to leave.

Dean quickly side-hugged me, said, "See ya later," and was out the door.

Sam's actions weren't that much different from Dean's. He hugged me, reminded me to take meds if 'the womanly stuff' hit me.

To which I responded, "Cramps, Sam. They're called cramps. And duh, I've gone through this process before."

Sam shook his head, smiling a bit awkwardly, clearly still embarrassed about the subject. He then made his way out the door as well.

The second I was sure they were gone, I took off my sweatshirt (after several failed attempts) and decided to rest for a while. I figured I had a few hours to kill before they got back. Why not take a much needed, and well-deserved nap?

I crashed in my room in a matter of minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up to someone banging on my door. Groaning, I got up from my bed. "Just a second!" I called to the person, grabbing my sweatshirt and managing to get it on faster than the first time. I didn't want to take the chance that it was Sam or Dean behind that door; they would see my injuries. Better safe than sorry.

I opened the door and it was Sam _and_ Dean. Okay, was it normal to have a very bad feeling deep in my stomach? Yeah...

My eyes met Dean's first, and that's when I knew that he _knew_. Those eyes held both anger and disappointment. How he managed to convey both at the same time was beyond me. His arms were crossed over his chest in that signature I'm-ticked-at-you pose.

I then turned my attention to Sam. His expression was completely different than his brother's. His eyes were soft and they held a different kind of disappointment than Dean had, but they also held concern. He let his arms hang loosely by his side.

Both of them still had their FBI suits on which meant they had just gotten back from interviewing victims. That also meant that I was their number one priority instead of changing clothes. Because I know Dean. He hates wearing that suit any longer than he has to.

"Hey guys," I decided to say. I wanted to know how deep I was.

"We need to talk," Dean said, skipping the greeting, annoyance lacing his words. And now I knew how deep I was. I had to be at least 6,000 feet underground. In Dean's book, anyway. I wasn't sure about Sam's, though.

I sighed in defeat and stepped back to let them in. Sam sat down at the edge of my bed and I walked over and sat next to him. Dean stayed standing. He started to pace back and forth, every once in a while rubbing a hand across his face.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Y/N?" Sam asked.

"Um, no?" I hadn't intended that to be a question. Dang it.

"Wrong answer." Dean stopped his pacing and turned around to face me, crossing his arms once again.

"Okay fine. Yes! I went on that hunt alone!" I really didn't want to get into a heated argument, but it looked like it was heading in that direction.

"What the heck were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean exclaimed, beginning to pace back and forth again.

This only made the anger inside of me start to grow. I was on my feet in seconds. "So what, Dean? That comes with the job! You let me become a hunter so let me be one!"

"Well then maybe I made the wrong decision!" he yelled right back.

"Dean, calm down. Y/N's right," Sam spoke up.

"Oh, so you're on her side?"

"I'm on my own side. And I think we all need to calm down and talk about this calmly." Sam gave Dean _that_ look.

Dean sighed, "Alright fine. But just tell me why you broke the most important rule we gave you when we let you become a hunter." He visually calmed himself down, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he waited for my response.

Sam turned his attention to me, waiting to hear my answer.

I walked over to him and sat down again. "I wanted to prove myself to you. To show you I can handle myself," I answered.

"Y/N-" Dean started.

"Let me finish," I interrupted, gruffly. "I knew you wouldn't let me on that hunt with the witch because she was targeting young girls with Y/H/C hair because they looked like the girl that stole her husband away from her. The wackjob..."

"You don't know that for sure," Dean said.

"Yes I do," I said sharply. "Because ever since I started hunting with you guys, whenever something even slightly questioned my safety, I was out. You can't deny it. I would have been tossed to the side on this one just like all the other times before."

"You don't know that for sure," Dean repeated, standing firm on his statement as he crossed his arms again.

"Dean! Just cut it out alright?! You know it's true!" I fought against the urge to stand up again because I was just getting angrier by the second. "I'm a hunter and you can't expect me to be safe when we go on hunts. And you can't expect me to come out of each one without a few scratches. Let me do my job, Dean."

"I am letting you do your job! You're the one going out on hunts on your own!"

"Wait," Sam started. "Y/N, did you get hurt on that last hunt?"

I turned to him with a confused expression. How had he known? "Why do you ask that?"

"You just said 'you can't expect me to come out of each hunt without a few scratches." Did I say that? Dang it.

"Yeah, I did. But it's no big deal. Kevin patched me up." There was no avoiding the truth with these two.

"Y/N..." Sam trailed off. I didn't even want to look at Dean because I knew he had to be even more ticked off now.

"Look, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and scratches on my arms. And a broken wrist," I said that last part quieter and faster, hoping they didn't hear. But they did, of course.

"Let me see it," Sam instructed. The tone of his voice told me he wasn't asking.  
I stuck out my hand and he pulled my sleeve up to see the bandages on my wrist. He checked it, making sure it was okay, and then let go.

"Kevin did a good job," Sam pointed out.

"He also popped my dislocated shoulder back into place." If we were talking about Kevin, I might as well just tell them.

"How'd you get it?" Dean questioned.

"I confronted the witch, and we got in a fight. She kept trying to kill me since I have Y/H/C hair," I explained. "She was somewhat stronger than me since she had witch powers and stuff. She threw me at one point and I landed on her kitchen table, thus resulting in all the cuts on my arms. Before I could get up, the witch yanked me to my feet, pulling a little too hard and dislocated my left shoulder. And then when I tried to punch her, she grabbed my wrist and twisted, breaking it."

"How the heck did you kill her?" Sam asked.

"I managed to distract her long enough to grab my gun that she had knocked away from my grasp and shot her."

"You should've come to us," Dean said, sighing. This time, he spoke in his normal voice. Maybe he had finally calmed down.

"Yeah, but I didn't really want you guys to find out about this until later."

"When were you planning to tell us then? Because what if Kevin wasn't here?" Dean asked.

"But I knew Kevin was here," I stated.

"Doesn't matter."

I sighed, shifting my gaze to my hands resting in my lap. I was tired. I was in pain. And I was frustrated. I didn't want to keep this argument going. But I knew that that was a long shot with Dean.

"Look, you're right," Sam said suddenly. "We have cut you out of hunts when there was a chance of you being put in danger. But you know it's because we're your big brothers and want to protect you. It's as mushy as it sounds."

"Then why did you let me become a hunter?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't stop bugging us," Dean mumbled.

I actually let out a genuine laugh at that, remembering a few years back. I kept asking and asking and pretty soon asking turned to begging. I was tired of being dragged around the country, helping out with research but not being able to do anything else. And finally, after quite a few months of asking, they finally agreed. "Yeah, I'm not sorry for that."

Sam smiled, "Not only because you wouldn't stop bugging us, but because we felt you were ready. And you've proven yourself on hunts. Lots of times. Even saved both of our butts."

"True." I smirked.

"We'll try to be a bit more...or less protective? How does that sound, Dean? We can do that, right?" Sam turned his head to see Dean's reaction.

He looked hesitant, but said, "I guess. As long as you don't go out on any more hunts alone. Or we'll ground you from hunting." Dean pointed a finger at me.

"What? Come on you guys that's not-" I caught Sam nodding his head and crossing his arms. "That's not fair. I'm a grown woman. You can't _ground_ me!"

"Wanna bet?" Dean raised his eyebrows. No, I didn't want to bet. They'd do it, just to bug me.

"No. And fine, I won't go on any more hunts alone," I agreed. Well, that went better than I had expected. I thought I was dead (in the metaphorical sense of course). They were really understanding, for the most part, and we actually fixed something that needed fixing instead of breaking it even more. "Group hug?" I suggested.

Sam smiled and we both looked over at Dean. "No way," he responded. "You know I'm not one for the chick flick moments."

"Dean, you're the mushiest guy I know now suck it up and hug me," I said, standing up. Sam followed suit. I initiated the hug, wrapping my arms around Dean's torso. He quickly wrapped his arms around mine and I felt Sam come from behind and wrap his humongous arms around both Dean and me. Man, we hadn't hugged like this since I was really young.

Dean was the one to break the hug, naturally. "Alright enough," he said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey, how'd you guys find out anyway?"

"When we showed up to interview the victim, she was confused and asked us why she needed to be questioned again," Sam said.

"And when we asked her who interviewed her, she gave us an on point description of you," Dean finished.

"Oh and you didn't clean up the witch's house. We had to do it for you. You left this," Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair tie. He tossed it to me.

I caught it and looked at it. It was the only hair tie I ever wore so they knew it was mine. "Sorry guys."

"Rookie mistake. Happens to everyone" Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't let it happen again."

"Sure thing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we all left my room, we headed straight for the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, we skipped lunch," Dean had complained. Ugh, he's such a whiny baby.

I decided to lose the sweatshirt. It was so hot and I didn't really need it anymore. Dean and Sam gasped when they saw my arms. Well, not _gasp,_ more like, they stopped breathing for a second. Whatever the word for that is.

Kevin was already in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when we all huddled through the door. I made my way over to him.

"Hey, glad to see you're still alive," he whispered to me, smirking.

"Oh shut up." I pushed him a little bit, playfully.

"What? I'm just saying." He looked away from me and continued to concentrate on making his sandwich.

"Saying what exactly?" I raised my eyebrow at him. Even though I knew he wasn't looking at me. It was a habit.

"I'm saying I'm happy to see you alive." He shrugged.

"It's not like you'd miss me if they did kill me." I rolled my eyes.

Kevin frowned then. He turned to me. "On the contrary. I'd miss you an awful lot. You make it fun around here."

That was... not what I was expecting from the prophet. I could tell he wasn't joking around this time. "I'm really not that fun, Kevin."

"Sure you are. Remember that time when I was burying myself in the demon tablet and you kept trying to distract me and we ended up laughing so hard we were crying? That was fun." He smiled.

I smiled, too, remembering. I hadn't thought about that moment in a long time. "It was fun."

Kevin wrapped his arm around me, "See you're fun."

"Thanks for the reassurance." I chuckled. My chuckling turned into a sort of nervous laugh when Kevin didn't remove his arm right away. "Umm..."

"Oh," he removed his arm quickly, "sorry."

"It's fine." I shrugged it off. I really didn't mind that much. I mean, it was Kevin. He was my best friend. We joked around like this all of the time, but for some reason, this time felt different. And I had no idea why.

"Hey, where'd Sam and Dean go? Didn't they follow you in here?" Kevin asked.

I turned around and sure enough, my brothers weren't in the kitchen with us. They had followed me in here. At least... I thought they did. "I don't know," I answered.

"I think I know why they left."

"Why?"

"Well, I overheard Sam and Dean talking the other day. They think that we like each other. As in, _like_ like each other."

Oh gosh. Was I that obvious? Yeah, I _like_ like Kevin, but I figured Kevin didn't like me back, so I've never done anything about it. "So?"

He swallowed hard. His sandwich had long since been forgotten. "You don't think we should tell them something?"

"What do you want to tell them?" My voice was coming out quicker than I was intending, the tell-tale sign that I was nervous.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Alright that was it. I was super nervous, and this was Kevin. I was hardly ever nervous around him. Until now. I had to tell him. I didn't care if it completely ruined our relationship, he had to know. I was tired of holding it back for so long.

"Kevin there's something I need to tell you," I said shyly.

"I have a feeling I know what it is." His lips started curving into a smile. How could he be smiling at a time like this? This was serious. And how could he know what it I was going to say? He's not a psychic. I know he's not.

I took a deep breath before I spit out, "I like you." And as I said it, Kevin said the exact same words with me. _Holy crap._

"Wait, really? You're not joking with me or I swear-" I started.

"I'm not kidding, Y/N. I really do like you. You know. _Like_ like you." He smiled.

I could feel those cliche butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. My breathing picked up and I had no idea what to do next. He actually liked me back. I couldn't seem to control what my body was doing anymore. I was drifting closer to Kevin and he was getting closer to me. Ha, our first kiss was going to be in the bunker's kitchen. How romantic?

And then his lips connected with mine. And I felt like I was going to melt. It felt so perfect and I didn't want to move for a second. My hands found their way to his cheeks, I was extra careful with my broken wrist, and he rested his on my hips. The kiss was so soft and gentle, and like I said, _perfect._

We broke apart, our foreheads resting against each other's, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Wow," Kevin repeated, smiling.

I smiled too and went back in to kiss him again. Kevin pulled me as close to him as possible and I let him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and sighed into the kiss.

We were startled out of the kiss much earlier than planned to the sound of quiet cheering. So that meant Kevin had been right. They had been on to us the whole dang time.

I turned my head and saw them both standing in the doorway, big grins on each of their faces.

"It's about time," Dean said.

"Agreed," Sam replied.

I contemplated going over there and slamming the door in their faces, but then again, I had a better idea. I grabbed Kevin's face and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

"We should give them privacy," I heard Sam whisper.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. Ugh.

Kevin and I pulled apart to look at Dean.

"You do anything to her and, prophet or not, I'll kill you so fast you won't even see it coming," Dean warned. I rolled my eyes. It was the typical protective brother speech.

Kevin gulped.

"Don't worry about him, Kev," I reassured him as I walked over to the door and closed it in Dean and Sam's faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **So that's it! Please tell me what you thought and if you'd like to see more KevinxReader from me in the future! :D**


End file.
